Elevator Luck
by Faith4000
Summary: Derek and Penelope get stuck in the elevator. He could not think of a better opportunity...


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is a one-shot to tell you guys I'm back**** :D so sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy this. Hopefully I'll update a new chapter to my latest story 'Destinies' very soon. Please review if you do like this one and want me back among you.**

Elevator Luck

They had been inside that elevator for nearly thirty minutes now and Penelope Garcia was starting to panic at the help that was still not coming.

Derek Morgan sitting against the wall looking serene and patient was making her wonder if he had anything to do with this 'incident'. She shook her head, why would he plan to be stuck in an elevator with her?

She berated herself for hoping in the back of her mind that he may be enjoying that miserable situation they were in.

The BAU was deserted by that time of night and the team had been gone for an hour. Penelope scowled, why in the world did she choose to do extra hours precisely tonight? Now she was there, trapped with the hottest piece of male meat in her workplace, inside a stuffy elevator where air started lacking, thanks to her hyperventilating.

Her nervousness was partly from the fear of dying in there and another part was because of the tension _she_ only felt from being alone with Derek, her lust and liking for him triggering her accelerated breathing and heartbeat. How was she supposed to hide her feelings from him when right then was the only opportunity for her to show them? but obviously she would do everything in her might to keep casual and stay sane until someone found them and rescued them.

"Sweetheart, relax, why don't you come and sit right here" the smoky velvet sexy voice came from the place where he sat.

She gulped as she turned to him and saw his flashed attempted soothing smile and his inviting posture. She dithered for a second; shouldn't she be feeling terrible at that moment and crying over the recent break up with her long-termed boyfriend Kevin Lynch, eating ice-cream with her BFFs…

Somehow all she cared about right now was the man in front of her, the only man she truly wanted.

A slight smile touched her lips and she hesitatingly approached him, sitting slowly between his opened bent-up legs. She shivered at his groan and soft touch as he wrapped his strong chocolate colour arms around her. "We'll be out of here in no time…I promise" he whispered reassuringly, counting on the BAU early riser agents to get them out as soon as they arive.

She laid her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes, trying to slow her breathing to match his quiet one.

Misinterpreting her shiver Derek started rubbing his hand up and down her arm to warm her up. He had wished for this to happen the moment they got in the elevator but never thought it would come true. Ever since he heard of her being single again, his hopes of going out with her came back remarkably swift and he was ready to take any chance that would present itself to him, just like this one…

Penelope relaxed further at the feeling of his gentle touch and cuddled up closer against him, pressing her back to his chest until she could sense his breathing hit her neck.

"Better?" he questioned lowly. She only nodded with an eased smile. The heat emerging from his body was incredibly warming and made her want to melt above him right there. The thought made her grin and quickly suppress it in case he'd notice.

Penelope's eyes shot open when Derek's rubbing hand descended to her waist and slowly to her outer thigh above her knee-length skirt. His hand was still moving against her body only; it was no more a gentle caress but a touch, a lusty voluptuous and yet hesitantly a tender one. She let out a shaky sigh, not knowing what to say or do at that second or even how to handle the ache and wetness that started instantly between her legs.

Derek let his hot exhales wash over her collarbone and side of her neck, closing his eyes at how good her plump body felt against his, he was almost certain she could feel his growing hardness against the small of her back. His hand unconsciously slipped down lower to her knee caressing it before sliding under her skirt. She jumped slightly, taken aback by his bold move, his name escaping her lips in a shaky intimidated tone.

His motions froze and so did his breathing, his mind realizing what his body was doing to hers and shut his eyes, damning himself inside at the shock he might have planted in her.

After an awkward moment of dead silence Penelope ever so slowly shifted than lifted her face to him, inches only separated their lips from joining and Penelope's heartbeat quickened instantly when she noticed all the desire in his half closed dazed eyes, the lust that she dreamed to see in those chocolate depths for years, she could hardly believe he wanted her that way, as much as she lusted after him.

She felt inner hurt at the love present there too, that feeling she feared to believe. She had lied so many times to herself, convinced finally that she only _liked_ him and did _not love_ him but the hidden painful truth resurfaced in a period of seconds, how could she refuse him now, resist him or hold back while she craved to jump on him that instant…

Thinking only of the amazing body and chocolate god offering himself to her, she shut out her heart, she would feed that want in her and have it done with, she knew Derek well enough to guess outside those walls, he may forget everything or pretend that nothing ever happened, they had both been needing that one night stand for years so she chose to act the same way, although it'd hurt later she would find some comfort in the memory or would finally move on with her life and not keep thinking back of her best friend that would never be with her.

Derek didn't move, awaiting her reaction, hoping she'd chose to have him, that was all he ever waited for… once she'd brake that invisible shield she was putting up between them, he'd make her his and never let go of her again, before his thought ended he felt her full lips brushing against his in a daring move, her lips parting to let his tongue penetrate the warmth of her mouth, her right hand sliding up to cup his jaw as he kissed her deeper, with a passion she could barely tolerate, she thought it was his own ruse with all women to make it all the more easier, make her feel special at all moments, even when deep inside he wanted just a quick make out with her, in her eyes this was his big secret with women before he dumped them.

Feeling her lustful rough kiss and grasp, he let his body take over instead of his feelings, running his hand across her inner thigh until he reached the silken material of her panties and deftly pulled them down, his fingertips making her shiver as he stroked her soft skin before sinking them into every inch of her, never breaking the breath-taking kiss they shared which muffled the moans of pleasure fleeing her.

Derek's uneven breathing became ragged at the growing frustration building inside him, his right hand massaging one breast under her shirt while his slick fingers moved in and out of her, making her moans increase and before long she arched back against him, moaning deeply and breaking their kiss as her orgasm hit her.

he shifted to lay her down, his lips moving to her throat, biting and sucking as softly as he could, not wanting that moment to fade or end. He didn't want sex when it came to her, he promised himself he'd make love to her right from the first time, make her feel every bit of love he felt and plant it inside her so she'd never doubt his intentions.

Penelope gulped hard at his tenderness, feeling awkwardly trustful while she knew she shouldn't be. This was supposed to be a dirty hot quickie in the elevator not this…love making.

Her thoughts lingered on those words when she felt his every slow touch, loving and gentle, his lips parting from her skin to press to her lips before he pulled away to look her in the eye.

His piercing eyes brought fresh tears to hers; it hurt her to see this part of him because deep down, although she thought he didn't really feel for her, she knew where his heart lay, it was so obvious he loved her. She saw it now and every other day and yet ignored it in case she was wrong.

Right at that moment she figured even if she tried to make it un-meaningful, it would never be; to neither of them. He would make love to her and she had no power or will to fight it.

Derek felt his throat tighten, his body lusty as hell and his heart beat too fast to count, he stared at her silently, adoring her beautiful features without speaking a word.

Straddling her while she lay panting and sizzling under him made him shudder with frustration, breathing shakily and throbbing with need, imagining how her slick hot depths would feel.

He undressed her slowly, delicately sending goose bumps down her skin, almost eliciting a sensual experience while her lids closed, her body only feeling his touches while his half closed eyes devoured her shuddering frame.

He let out a shaky breath at her slowly moving hands to remove his shirt and his lips touched hers again, relishing the contact of her warm hands running up his abs and chest, caressing every part of his upper body.

He felt his length ache in anticipation, groaning into her mouth when her fingers teasingly slid to his belt, unbuckling it and zipping down his jeans. He shoved them off along with his boxers swiftly, pulling away just an inch as his heavy breaths hit her moist lips.

Hearing her moan only inflamed his all ready straining manhood as he clenched his body in desperate self-control. 'Baby girl,' his words escaped in a breath as he penetrated her deeply, bringing another arousing sound out of her.

She was completely open to him and he sensed he could look right to her soul; his face nuzzled her neck groaning pleasurably while he moved smoothly in and out of her, loving her like he did no woman before.

Her nails dug in the flesh of his back, and her legs wrapped around his thighs, making his lips curve at her restrain from letting any sound out as she panted heavily.

His face moved to her hair as he inhaled its scent, his heart thudding when she moaned his name, her lips roaming over his shoulder while moving in synchronicity with him. Without controlling his senses he confessed in harsh breaths 'I _love you_ woman…' his thrusts paced with a deep groan rolling out his throat, '_damn _how I love you' he repeated with the same intensity into her ear.

Her back arched as a jolt of electricity raced through her with his last hard thrusts that sent them both to cloud nine, their sounds of ecstasy echoing beyond the elevator walls.

Penelope let the tears escape and roll down the sides of her face at his honest voice. His eyes met hers again and his thumb whipped away a tear.

'don't-please' she muttered, turning her face from him.

She sensed his confused stare and faced him again 'this'll only make it harder for me when-' she sobbed once and blocked in the rest, closing her eyes at the caress of his finger over her cheek. Her eyes opened again. The pain clear in tem as she looked back into his confused ones 'what are you saying?' he questioned slowly

She sniffed 'you don't have to pretend with me Derek, don't worry I won't ever mention or remind you of this. It'll be like none of it ever happened…' her eyes shifted with agony, missing the furiousness donning on his face now.

She turned back her face to him quickly when he rapidly slid out of her and sat up, shaking his head, upset while staring ahead. She sat up slightly too, biting her lip at his unexpected reaction with a glimpse of bewilderment in her expression

'Have you any idea how long I've waited for this to _happen_?' he asked seriously turning his angry face to look at her.

'What?' she breathed, not quite believing her ears.

He shifted smoothly closer to her, his strong hand, cupping her jaw firmly, made her look him in the eyes, his face mere inches away from hers '_I love you'_ he spoke fervently once more nearly through gritted teeth 'what you're ready to forget is _everything_ to me'

His grip on her jaw loosened, fearing he'd hurt her. Penelope gasped in response to the words she always dreamt to hear, gulping her tears down when she noticed the pain clouding his gorgeous features 'if you don't feel the same, just tell me, I promise I won't try and run after you'

A small dazed smile started appearing on her lips as she blinked heavily, silent for several seconds while gazing him dreamily. 'You really mean that?' she asked her smiling lips slightly parted with surprise still.

Noticing her reaction, hope boosted his confidence and a grin started to curve the corners of his mouth as he watched her shifting to her knees and stop right in front of him, mere space between them.

'have I ever lied to you…' he answered teasingly with a dazzling grin, looking up at her as she moved closer to him, closing the gap separating their bodies.

Her hands held the sides of his face before her lips crushed to his in a passionate loving kiss to which he responded fervidly, his arms wrapping around her in a deadly grip, grinding her more to him forever to never let go.

**Thanks **_**a million**_** for all who read. make my day and review :)**


End file.
